Gum and Blood (Gumlee FanFic)
by teeniemmy
Summary: Marshall needs help, so he turns to the last person he wants to see; Prince Gumball. Will their rivalry continue, or will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marshall Lee was running. No, it was a float-like run that was speedier than running. His arm was injured, blood oozing from his gray skin onto his red flannel shirt and brand new leather jacket.

He was running from a bear. It found its way into Marshall's cave and made a home there, and Marshall wasn't very amused. He tried to chase it out, but he made the terrible decision of chasing it during the daytime. He scared it and the bear ended up biting him and now Marshall was losing blood fast. The hood to his jacket was over his head, but he could feel his hands and the tip of his nose burning up from the sun. He was panicking, and was too tired to change into a bat or anything. He actually needed help for once.

The Candy Kingdom was at the edge of the forest. He made it to a clearing, and the sun burned his face. He hissed and slunk back. The bear was on his trail, so Marshall made a long jump for the castle. He crashed into Gumball's window, smashed the glass, and landed on Gumball's bedroom floor. Gumball was at his desk, doing an experiment on candy frogs. The prince jumped at the crash, and turned around. Marshall let out a groan of pain, starting to hit the point of passing out.

"Oh Glob… Marshall!" Gumball ran to Marshall, not caring about taking off his lab apron or goggles. Gumball tried to turn the vampire onto his back, but Marshall hissed in pain at the sunlight, which was streaming through the shattered window. Gumball heaved Marshall onto his bed, blocking the sun with his body. A now blood-stained Gumball went to draw the curtains to block out any sunlight. He turned on his lights and gazed upon the wounded Marshall.

Marshall was breathing heavily, his burns healing quickly. "Ah, jeez…" Marshall rasped, "wish you didn't see me like this…"

"No, its fine, I'll go get Doctor Ice Cream and-"

"NO!... D-don't….please…" Marshall felt pitiful having to get a cone of ice cream to help heal his bear-bite. He didn't want anyone else to see him in such a state.

"Well, then what do you suggest I do?" Gumball had a hint of annoyance in his voice, probably since his clothes were filthy with Marshall's blood.

"You should heal me." Marshall managed in a clear voice.

"Fine. I'll go get a first-aid." Gumball stammered, and quickly left the room. He shut the door and leaned on it, blushing profusely. He covered his face with his hands, pushing his goggles over his head and covering his blush from anyone nearby. He let out a long sigh, and headed down the hall to the linen closet, which held the emergency first-aid. He reached down, grabbed it, shut the door, and shuffled back to his room.

When he came back, Marshall was asleep. He was in the fetal position, his head lightly resting on the pillow. Even though a vampire, Marshall Lee looked peaceful sleeping on Gumball's bed. Gumball couldn't help but stare at him while he bit his bottom lip. Marshall's hair was tossed over his forehead, making soft, black streaks on the pillow. Gumball could just tossle Marshall's hair. Marshall's mouth was slightly open, exposing the tips of his vampire teeth. Gumball's gaze fell onto Marshall's wound, and Gumball snapped out of his day dream. He took off Marshall's jacket and flannel, exposing Marshall's bare chest. Gumball blushed even harder.  
>Gumball fumbled with the first aid kit, his hands shaking. Why was he so nervous? He never got this way when he was working on an experiment, or when he was helping Doctor Ice Cream with patients. Why now? Why in front of Marshall Lee, of all people?<p>

Gumball cleaned the bite and wove a bandage around it. It looked like a bear bite, to Gumball's knowledge, which made him wonder; _how come Marshall Lee got so badly wounded from a bear?_

Gumball was done tending the bandage, so he started pacing the room, pondering his thoughts. Gumball knew Marshall Lee (probably longer than Marshall knew Gumball) and Gumball knew that Marshall was a powerful vampire. He was the Vampire _KING_ for crying out loud. Why would a king need help fighting an average bear?

True, it was daylight out (not Marshall's preferred time of day to fight) and bears were getting stronger and more populous in the Grasslands, but again: Marshall. The. Vampire. King. It just didn't make sense…

Marshall woke up after a few minutes. Gumball stopped pacing, and Marshall started to sit up, but winced at his arm. He stretched out onto his back, and looked at his bandaged arm.

"So… How did this happen?" Gumball broke the silence, nodding towards Marshall's bitten arm. He regretted asking, but he was just too dang curious.

Marshall didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and sighed, his nose pointed straight at the ceiling. "… You wouldn't like it." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Worry in the prince's voice.

"I'm not telling."

"Marshall Lee, I swear to Glob if you don't tell me, I'll tell Fionna about how you-"

"FINE! Fine, I'll tell you, just-, just don't mention _that _to Fionna,"

Marshall cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He finally spoke;

"I killed a mother- bear's cub."

"WHAT? Marshall Lee, I thought you were better than that! Succumbing to… to _bear murder_! How could you do such a thing?! You _know _that bears go on an impossible rampage when their infant kin are killed, you know better!" Gumball finished his rant, breathing heavily and his face crimson with rage. After a moment, Marshall spoke;

"Are you done?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I think so."

"The bear was in my cave, messing with my house. I didn't know what else to do."

"You didn't stop and _think_ for a minute and say "_HMM_, maybe this bear could be dangerous? I should wait until nightfall to drag it out of my yard so I don't fry myself to death outside" or even _told_ someone about it? Like Fionna? Or-" Gumball hesitated.

"Or what, Bubs? And I don't sound like that." Gumball blushed at being called "Bubs".

"Or even ask for… my help?"

Marshall Lee looked up at Gumball quizzically. Then he craned his neck back and laughed. Gumball tried to shush Marshall, since Peppermint Maid could probably hear (for a candy without ears she could practically hear through stone walls). Gumball was getting embarrassed, and if someone came in his room, with a scene like this, he would be up the Glob-damn wall.

"Marshall Lee, you stop that! Do you know what would happen if someone finds us like this?!" Gumball stage-whispered,

"Its just- hahahaha oh no oh man…whew, ok, but seriously. What do you think _you_ could have done to help me? Send one of your doofy banana guards to help? They're useless!"

"Don't talk about them that way! They're just…a little slow is all…"

"A _little_ slow? They're as slow as a waving snail! Plus, I don't need your help."

"Well, you needed it _now_, and without me you would have bled to death, fried to death, or got eaten by that bear!" Marshall was quiet. He turned onto his right side, which was also the side his bitten arm wasn't, and ignored Gumball. In turn, Gumball gave a scowl, marched around the bed, and stared right into Marshall's face;

"You needed me, Marshall. You needed me and you need to admit that. I hate it how you always think I'm some… Some snobby rich prince and a useless pansy! Well, you're a selfish, impolite, rotten half-demon child!" Gumball took off his apron and goggles and walked towards the door, but turned around just as he was leaving, "and if you need anything, you can do it yourself, since I guess you don't need a _princes_ help." And Gumball slammed the door. Loudly.

**A/N: well this happened. Hope you liked it, more to come (I swear its gonna be sexy fluff… hopefully) and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gumball walked out into the hallway in a rage no one in the Kingdom could explain. Most of his subjects around the castle cowered in fear he passed by, since he was like this when he was frustrated with a princely duty of his, which usually was related to something (or someone) in the castle. The prince went into a nearby bathroom and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was filthy with Marshall's blood, and there were tears in his eyes. Tears? He wiped them away with the cleaner parts of his lab coat. He left the bathroom and headed towards the royal laundry room to change into some new clothes.

Gumball took off his lab coat, which was the most bloodied garment on him. He couldn't help but put his face to the cloth and breathe it in. It smelled like Marshall…

…Which was why he was putting it into the laundry! He didn't want the smell of the handsome Marshall lingering on his favorite lab coat (wait, did he just call Marshall Lee handsome? Yes. Yes he did). Gumball threw the lab coat into the candy washing machine and put the brown pants he was wearing in a sink filled with cold water (to get out the other stains from his experiment). The only thing that wasn't bloody was the white formal shirt he was wearing under the lab coat and his red boxers. Gumball walked to the kitchen and made himself some tea. A candy cook shaped like a lollipop gasped and blushed, but quickly went back to making a breakfast meal. It was early morning, a little after 8 o'clock according Gumball's watch, and he'd been tending to Marshall for an hour. He'd also been up since yesterday evening, working on experiments, and was utterly tired. Gumball didn't care if his subjects saw him so casual, and he nonchalantly sipped his peppermint tea, looking out the window. The lollipop lady left, and Gumball sighed from the quiet and peace in the empty kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure slowly open the door Gumball came in. Gumball quickly turned around, just when a dark figure with a bloody blanket came in.

"Wh-who's there?" Gumball stated with fear.

"It's just me." Came out of the blanket, it was only Marshall Lee.

"Why are you up? I could have gotten you something,"

"You said I should get anything I needed myself, since you're royalty and all." Marshall swung his head back and forth, scanning the room for something red, anything! He was starving from that blood loss, and he was going a little insane, to the point he was starting to lose composure. To his dismay, he couldn't find anything red. Except Gumball.

"Hey, uh, do you have anything red in here?"

"Let me check," Gumball went to the fridge. He scanned the fridge; there wasn't much in there, some mangoes, some chicken. Does Marshall like chicken? Gumball couldn't see anything red he could eat… Ketchup? Does it taste like ketchup when he sucks the red? If so, then it's not a very good breakfast dish for him… Gumball kept looking, but he felt something by his rear, and tried to feel for whatever was there, and he knocked his hand into… Marshall Lee's head.

"Gah! Marshall, what are you doing?!" Gumball froze, confused as to why Marshall was there, but then Gumball realized something; _my boxers are red… OH NO MY BOXERS ARE RED._

Marshall Lee was sucking the red out of Gumball's boxers.

In the middle of the royal kitchen.

Where anyone could come in.

"Uh…" Gumball didn't know what to do. Should he move? Should he yell at him, which might cause people to come in out of concern? Marshall finished his meal of red boxers and lifted his head to Gumball's gaze.

"Clothing is usually tastier when someone is wearing it." Marshall stated.

"Was that truly necessary?! That was really embarrassing! I could have gotten you something to eat, Marshall Lee!" Marshall wasn't listening, though, and was only staring at Gumball's face. The way his pink lips moved, the rage in his eyes, and the slight flush of embarrassment in his cheeks seemed strangely appealing. Marshall couldn't help but lean in a little closer.

"Marshall, are you even listening? …Marshall?" Gumball leaned back, the back of his head steadily getting colder from the open refrigerator. It must be the loss of blood, Gumball thought, but the gap between their heads was getting smaller. On this one rare occasion, Gumball didn't know what to do. He could push Marshall away, yell at him and maybe hit him, or…

Gumball leaned slowly closer to Marshall. Marshall's eyes were half closed as Gumball gazed into them. Gumball still had questions. _Why is Marshall leaning towards me so… so… _Gumball couldn't find the word he was looking for. As Marshall's lips came closer to Gumball's, Gumball looked to the side, and right over Marshall's shoulder, right out the window over the sink there was movement.

Gumball gasped. Someone had been looking in! The prince pushed Marshall out of the way and drew the curtains. Gumball ran his hands through his hair, pacing in front of the window, with a blush of pure crimson dancing across his face.

Marshall on the other hand, had landed on his back, his head hitting the candy-tile floor. Marshall was dazed with blood loss, and he slowly sat up, his own hand in his hair, but his hand was at the back of his head, rubbing where a new bump was surfacing from his skull.

"What happened..?"Marshall asked Gumball. Gumball shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Someone was looking into the kitchen! I ran over to the window to draw the curtains because you-! … We were… um." Gumball stumbled on his words

"I know, you were looking for breakfast and all of a sudden you pushed me, I just can't remember why."

"Oh, well… you were in my way to draw the curtains so no one saw me in my boxers, and in my frenzy I knocked you over, I guess…" Gumball was relieved that Marshall didn't know they were about to… about to…

"Well, alright," Marshall stood up, but had to lean on the kitchen counter for support "whoa, head rush."

Gumball sighed. "Put that blanket back over your head and I'll help you back to my room. I can get you some breakfast once you are back in bed," Gumball imagined Marshall in his bed again, when he was sleeping peacefully before their fight, but shook the idea out of his head and helped Marshall out of the kitchen back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball and Marshall got back to Gumball's bedroom before anyone in the castle was aware that something very peculiar was unfolding. Gumball sat Marshall on the bed. Marshall groaned in response to his wound opening up again, and lied down on Gumball's bed. Gumball let out a huge sigh and cracked his back. Marshall gave no reaction to the gruesome bone-crushing sound.

"I'll get you some breakfast, I'll be right back," Gumball was just about to leave, but he realized he was still in his now-gray boxers and white formal shirt he wore since yesterday. He went to his wardrobe and grabbed some black sweat pants and a purple tee shirt (he was too tired to get dressed in his royal attire, and the rest of his wardrobe was pink, which he learned from previous events that he shouldn't wear red).

As Gumball changed, Marshall couldn't help but glance at him. He noticed his boxers were unnaturally grey, like when he sucked the red out of things. Marshal's eyes widened, the moment he forgot in the kitchen coming back to him. As he remembered the incident, he curled up under the blood-stained blanket, hiding his head in the sheets.

Gumball headed back to the kitchen, all the while pondering his problem. With a vampire in the castle, many subjects may panic if Marshall is found. And what happened outside the kitchen window. Who was that? Could it be a spy, maybe someone from the Fire Kingdom? Gumball needed to get to the bottom of this.

In the kitchen, Gumball found a few apples in a cabinet, and the last strawberry in the back of the fruit drawer of the fridge. He found a box of granola bars, and grabbed two and put them in his side pocket. As he made his way back with the fruit in a plastic shopping bag, humming along a tired tune, he heard a screech. A candy maid came around the corner with a look of shock covering her face. Gumball thought back to when he closed the door to his room. _He didn't lock the door_.

Gumball sprinted as fast as he could to his room. The door was surrounded by banana guards. He pushed past them, and entered his quarters. Marshall was fighting them; punching, kicking, and bruising the banana treats. His fangs grew larger and his eyes glowed a menacing red. The guards attack didn't hinder, and they held down Marshall.

"ENOUGH." Gumball shouted in an assertive voice. The guards turned their attention to their commander. Gumball walked toward the center of the room, and in turn the guards backed away, creating a circle of bananas around Gumball. "At this time, The Vampire King is a guest of the Candy Kingdom. He should be treated as one, and be left in peace. Fall back. NOW." As he gave the command, he pointed to the open door. All the guards filed out of the bedroom as soon as the prince gave the order. Gumball closed the door, and locked it this time.

Now for Marshall, he was just as surprised as the banana guards with Gumballs assertive command. He didn't expect this gooey blob of gum to have a hard candy center, and boy was he wrong. Marshall's fangs decreased in size, and his eyes stopped glowing. He felt calm, but also hungry. Gumball tossed the bag on the bed. Marshall grabbed an apple and sunk his fangs into the fruit. Seeing Marshall enjoy his apple, Gumball pulled out his granola bar and took a few bites.

As they ate, both of the boys took glances at each other, but when their eyes met they would quickly look away; at the ceiling, the floor, or some piece of furniture that seemed more interesting at the moment.

Both boys were incredibly uncomfortable as they ate their late-morning breakfast.

But that didn't last long.

Marshall threw the remains of the apple onto Gumball's lush carpet. The prince scowled, but didn't do anything about the grey and decrepit apple. Gumball dropped his wrapper into the wastebasket beside his desk, and went over to his bed. Marshall raised an eyebrow, but Gumball didn't pay much attention to the gesture. He flopped onto the bed, tired to the point he couldn't think straight.

Marshall backed away a bit to let Gumball have more room on the bed. It was his bed after all, and Marshall saw that Gumball's face was exhausted. There were large, purple bags formed under his eyes, and his hair wasn't neat and tidy like a princes hair usually was. Marshall always thought of Gumball as a high-class, high-strung and noble prince that didn't do much but screw around with stupid experiments. But seeing Gumball so commanding and like a true leader made him feel so…

Gumball slowly scooted himself so that his head was against the pillow. He leaned his face into the pillow and breathed in deeply. He thought of the scent of his lab coat, and how it smelled distinctly like the pillow. The scent comforted him as he fell asleep.

Marshall was also tired. He had a little more strength to know what he was doing, so when Gumball started to wrap his arms around the vampire's torso, it took him by surprise. _He must have stayed up all night if he's this tired…_

Even though Marshall didn't expect Gumball to show so much… affection towards him, he didn't pull him away. Instead, he curled up next to the sleeping prince and took a long awaited nap. It was 10:00 in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! :/ The next chapter is gonna be Fionna and Cake's point of view, so that's new. Like always, thanks for reading!**

**ALSO; thank you so so so soooo much to anyone who's favorited, followed or commented! :D It's nice to know that my fic's being read :3 So yeah, thanks for that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** (CHAPTER WARNING: it gets a little gorey in this chapter, just giving you a heads up. If you can handle blood, then you shouldn't have to worry)**

Fionna looked out her window of her tree house kitchen. It was about 10:00 AM, and she had just finished eating breakfast when Cake walked into the kitchen.

"Where have _you _been?" She asked he cat sister.

"Oh, just out and about, hunting mice or whatever…" Cake's eyes looked away a little, as if lost in thought, but quickly perked up and jumped onto Fionna's head, shaping herself into a fuzzy Russian hat. "Wanna doooooo something?"

"Ha ha, cut that out!" Fionna tossed Cake off her head, "I guess we can do something, how about we head over to the Candy Kingdom? Gumball said he was gonna be busy today, so maybe we can go bug him." She said, deviously tapping the tips of her fingers like an evil mafia boss.

"Nah, we were there yesterday," Cake stretched out onto her back, wiggling around to stretch out and crack her back. "And I don't wanna visit Marshall Lee, either."

Fionna sighed, exasperated since she and cake couldn't agree on what to do. She stomped out of the kitchen, Cake jumped in surprise at Fionna's annoyance. Fionna wasn't the type of person to be annoyed at a petty argument, but she was incredibly bored. To her, adventurers don't get bored. If they were bored, it meant there was something to do, someone to save, and that meant they weren't doing their job.

Fionna slumped on the couch, making B-MO scoot over to the other side. She ran her hands through her hair under her bunny hat, thinking about what she and Cake could do on this lovely morning. Maybe go fight Ice Queen? But Fionna was still guilty about melting the Ice Kingdom that one time. What about the Fire Kingdom? _Hmmm…_ Not the best time, since they had just established Flame Prince as the new ruler, and he was pretty busy. Don't wanna upset a fire elemental. But what could they do? Just as Fionna was about to give up, opportunity knocked on her door.

Literally. There was someone knocking on the main door of the tree house. Fionna got up from her seat and went down the ladder to the foyer where they keep their treasure, when Cake shouted down to Fionna:

"Gurl, you might not wannna open that door…"

"Why not?" Fionna grabbed a spare sword on the floor as a precaution. She looked through the window in the door and saw something she did not expect.

A large brown bear was hitting its head against the door. Confused, Fionna opened the door a crack. The bear stopped and looked up at Fionna, but then turned around and walked away. Now with a puzzled look on her face, Fionna swung the door open and saw that there was more than one bear.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of bears scattered across the grasslands. Gumball had warned her about an increased population of bears, but this was ridiculous! Bears never came to the grasslands; they usually stayed in the mountains with the barbarians. There were bears roaming, some bears were rolling around in the grass. Four bears had set up a game of badminton, and another six were having a picnic.

Fionna opened her mouth, but not a word escaped. She scrunched her eyebrows, now more confused than before. She had just been looking out the window just moments before, and there wasn't a bear for miles, now it looked like every bear in Aaa came to the grasslands to have a family reunion.

What should she do about this? What _could_ she do about this?! They weren't endangering anyone, and they didn't seem violent, but they were a nuisance. But Fionna can't just… just _exterminate _bears for being annoying. They could cause an uproar and start a rampage. Of course, she had never actually _seen_ a colony of bears on a rampage, since Gumball only explained it to her…

_"I fought a bear once, Gumball, I don't think fighting this huge monkey-lizard thing will be a problem." Fionna explained to the candy prince, cowering under his desk._

_ "But this is one of my experiments we're talking about! It could sprout wings! Or start breathing fire!" But Fionna wasn't listening, and ran at the monster with a sword in hand and determination at heart. She sliced open its back, cutting off its tail and leaving it squirming on the ground._

_ "See? Not a problem." Fionna spun her sword and sheathed it into her backpack._

_ "Easy for you to say," Gumball said as he climbed out from his hiding place. "If you hadn't been here, I would have been a snack for this…thing." Gumball gestured to the now deceased creature. Gumball started picking up some of his papers that had scattered during the fight when Fionna's eyes fell on one with an illustration of a large bear on it._

_ "You're studying bears?" She asked as she picked up the slightly wrinkled paper._

_ "Oh, that? I'm just observing their population growth and how they respond to different situations," He took the paper from Fionna. He scanned the document for a moment before turning to her. "And I've realized that bears can do surprising things; especially in numbers and if their kin are in jeopardy. Fionna, you must promise me that you will never fight a bear in a large pack or hurt their offspring, especially at the dramatic increase in their population." _

_ "What? I wouldn't kill a baby bear cub. That's against the hero handbook! Well, probably... but anyway, I promise PG."_

That's was over two months ago. Gumball must've noticed that the bears were so numerous that they were taking over lands, possibly kingdoms. Fionna needed to tell Gumball about this. There was no time to waste. Fionna ran back inside to get Cake.

"Cake! We need to get Gumball-!" Fionna only took one step into the tree house, since Cake was already at the door, looking up at Fionna.

"What's up with the bears?" She asked, and saw one bear start towards the door, eyeing Fionna. "what the-, you get outta here!" Cake stretched her arm out and hit the bear in the head. She jumped up and started hissing at the beast. Fionna turned around, frightened at Cake's stunt. The bear growled, and then roared at the two girls. The bears around the area heard the cry, and started towards the tree house.

"Oh no, they're coming for us!" Fionna scrambled to get her best and strongest sword; the demon blood sword. She climbed the ladder as Cake barred the door. "I'll be right back!" Fionna yelled down to Cake.

Even with all of her strength, Cake couldn't keep the bears out of the house. She barred the door with her body, but the door crashed through, crushing Cake. Cake tried to grab the bears and pull them back outside, but they kept clawing and biting her arms as she wrapped them around their large bodies. Cake screeched in pain, causing Fionna to panic as she searched for the rare sword.

Fionna found the sword in her bedroom, under the dresser Cake sleeps in. She sprinted back down the stairs to the foyer to find Cake losing the fight with the bears.

The stream of bears seemed endless to the two adventurers. Fionna tried swinging her sword at the bears, but that seemed to make them even more enraged. Pushing them out caused Fionna to be scratched by their large claws and one bear biting her right thigh. The whole battle was a mess, with Cake's, Fionna's and the bear's blood pooling on the floor, splattering on the girls' treasure. The girls were panicking like crazy, unsure on how to deal with this mob of fur, teeth, and claws.

For four hours, the girls fought off the mob. The bears ultimately trashed the tree house. The windows on the lower floor were all shattered, there were multiple gaping holes in the walls, and the foyer was now a bloodbath of floating treasure and bear corpses. Cake and Fionna found refuge in the small boat at the top of the tree, hiding in the boat and scanning for any sign of straggling bears with the telescope.

"I think they're gone…" Fionna spoke softly, weak from the battle and still worried in case there was a bear still around the house. Fionna looked over at Cake. There were large wounds on her; bite marks and large gnashes from the bears claws. Fionna inhaled a sharp breath; worry forming on her face at the site of her sister's bloody state.

"Cake…" She tried to pet her to stop the bleeding, but Cake hissed in pain at Fionna's touch. Cake's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. It was getting a little cold out, so Fionna gingerly scooped up her sister and carried her inside the house, covering her in one of the blankets that made it through the fray.

Fionna bandaged herself as much as she could. She grabbed her backpack and demonic sword and set out on her journey to the Candy Kingdom, all the while limping and wincing in pain.

**A/N: gaaaaaah this was a long one. You're welcome. Obviously not a lot of smexy fun with Gumball and Marshall, but that will come next chapter, I swear to it. Like always, thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From any angle you looked at it, Marshall and Gumball were cuddling. Full-on spooning, with Gumball as the big spoon, his left arm draped over Marshall's torso, while Marshall held tightly to the Prince's left hand, their fingers intertwined. Marshall was the first to wake up. At first he tensed up, looking at the strange and delectably pink room around him. He thought he was in another one of his weird fantasies. He then saw his hand in Gumball's. He let go of the smooth hand, only causing the sleepy Gumball to wrap his arms around Marshall's bare abs. Marshall let out a sharp gasp at Gumball's act of pure affection, and then grinned, looking down at Gumball's pink arms.

Marshall started looking around the room again. He noticed the clock on Gumball's wall. _4:32_. The sun hadn't set yet, but Marshall's wound seemed better, and he could easily sneak out with an umbrella over his head or a large cloak to conceal the harsh rays of the sun.

The only problem was **how the hell was Marshall gonna get out of Gumball's embrace…**

Marshall first tried twisting, but that only made Gumball clutch him tighter.

He then tried prying Gumball's arms off him, but for a wad of gum the Prince had a grip of steel.

"No…" Gumball started sleep talking. Marshall paused. Gumball's face started snuggling into Marshall's back. The side of his face nestled into his spine. "Don't… mine… please…" Gumball mumbled under his breath. Even with his vampire ears, Marshall couldn't hear exactly what Gumball had said.

Marshall let out a huge sigh of frustration. He couldn't slip out of this problem so easily (or, for that matter, _literally_) so he had to take drastic measures.

Marshall decided to turn himself into his bat-form. He then flew out of the bed and turned himself back into his vampire-form, causing Gumball's face to flop into the covers. He chuckled, wondering why he hadn't thought of that sooner. His bandage had come off during the transformation, exposing the bite mark, now crusted with dry blood.

The vampire floated to the area where his dirty clothes lay in a heap. Marshall swiped his dirty button-down shirt from the floor, looked at it, then tossed it back down, seeing that the shirt was now permanently ruined from his fight with the bear. Marshall started looting Gumball's wardrobe for spare clothes. He found a white v-neck tee shirt, stained with a brown spot on the front. He put it on, not even bothering to look at his brand new leather jacket. He had just bought it in Wizard City for a hefty price, and it'd looked so stylish. It had been torn apart by the bear, and just looking at it was too much for Marshall.

By the time Marshall started floating towards the door with a hoodie under his arm, Gumball was whimpering. Marshall glanced at the Prince, and it seemed he was having a nightmare. Marshall went over and could see beads of sweat on Gumball's forehead and a fist of blanket in his hand. Marshall gave a worried look, seeing Gumball reacting to the horrid dream, and decided to do something. He grabbed his leather jacket and draped it over Gumball. The prince stopped cringing, and relaxed at the comfortable smell of fresh leather and the scent of the vampire.

Marshall headed for the door. Just as he turned the knob and slowly pulled the door open, which gave out a loud _CREEEEEAAAAK. _It surprised both Marshall and Gumball, causing the prince to jolt upright in bed. Gumball purposefully made his door creak if opened slowly so that any intruder who snuck in would be found out (yes, he's talking about the perverted Ice Queen).

Marshall turned his head around slowly, at the scowling prince. In a panic, Gumball grabbed the spare baseball bat from under the bed. It was there for the same reason the doors and windows creaked (COUGH Ice Queen). Marshall put his hands up in fear, even though he could obviously win in a fight with the prince, baseball bat or not. Gumball relaxed his composure when he saw that it was only Marshall Lee.

"Are you leaving?" the prince asked,

"Was planning on it,"

"Alright… Is your bear bite healed enough?"

"Almost, it's crusty but I should be fine-"

"Are you sure you don't want to leave at sunset? It'll be safer,"

"I'll be fine, stop worrying about me. I'm a vampire king, for Glob's sake."

_That's why I'm worried. _"Ok, alright… I'll at least see you to the door." Gumball got out of bed, not even noticing the leather jacket strewn on the comforter. He put on some slippers from under the bed and opened his door and they headed down to the main entrance.

Both of the boys were silent as they walked down the corridor. It wasn't an awkward silence; they were just thinking about everything that just happened. They both slept together. In the same bed. For a few hours. Totally napping like they were in preschool. Was that weird? Should it be weird? It will only be weird of one of them makes it weird… Right?

They both pondered their emotions on the matter. To both of their surprises, they liked their nap. It was nice sleeping with another person, even though it was their sworn enemy (now they're more like acquaintances-that-just-don't-get-along-because-they're-polar-opposites…because of the whole… "sleeping together" thing).

They made it to the ballroom. Gumball handed Marshall an umbrella on the hook by the main door, "You'll need this," he muttered.

"Thanks, Gumball, for... All of this. And… y'know, helping me when I was in trouble…"

"PFFT, I was being humane. Unlike you, you'd probably watch a person bleed to death while eating popcorn like it was a movie," Gumball tried being playful and sarcastic, but it sounded a little cynical, and Marshall responded with nervous laughter. Marshall took the umbrella and raincoat gratefully. Gumball opened the door for the vampire, but before Marshall Lee could even open the umbrella he saw a bloody and broken figure at the steps of the castle, limping towards them.

"Oh Glob…" Marshall breathed, stopping in his tracks. In turn, Gumball cocked his head out the regal candy-themed door.

"Oh no, is that you Fionna?" Gumball rushed out to help her. She was using her sword as a crutch, clutching the hilt with both hands, trying to get up the steps. He reached out to her and held her arm over his shoulders. She dropped her sword in exhaustion. Upon further inspection, Gumball saw that there were bite marks and scratches all over her. Some were covered up, but he could tell they were bite marks from a bear.

**A/N : DUN DUN DUUUUUN! another chapter complete! But what will happen to Fionna? And what about all those damn bears? AND WHEN WILL THERE BE BUTT-SEX? Tune in next time to this fabulous fanfiction to find out! (also u have no idea how many times I fangirled making the first paragraph… **_**"he let go of the smooth hand, only causing the sleepy gumball to wrap his arms around Marshall's BARE ABS." **_**so sexy. I need an Oscar. Or…idk a newbery gold stamp thing) as always, thank you very very much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gumball guided Fionna into the ballroom with one of her arms draped over his shoulder. When they were all inside, Fionna collapsed on the floor. At the sight of blood, Marshall went into another room to calm himself. He could control himself around his living friends, but when there's someone wounded and bleeding profusely, he can't help but feel queasy with hunger and animal instinct.

Gumball gingerly picked up and examined each of Fionna's arms. Both were slashed, with threads of cloth slipping off or sticking to the dried blood. Gumball undid the loose bandages and saw the slashes were definitely from bear's claws. Gumball swore under his breath and tried to pick up Fionna again, but to no avail; she had completely blacked out.

"I need assistance!" He yelled out. The lollipop lady from before heard him and ran for Doctor Ice Cream. Gumball couldn't help the tears brimming his eyes. He knew Fionna for _so many_ years, and his knight in shining armor, his hero for all of the Candy Kingdom, was on the brink of death.

Nurse Pound cake and Doctor Ice Cream dashed into the ballroom with assorted candy assistants and took away Fionna. At first, Gumball was apprehensive to give Fionna to them, but he quickly shook his head and let them take her away. He knew he had tears in his eyes, and he didn't want to go to the royal infirmary to see his battered friend, so Gumball headed to his room. Just as he rounded the corner, a closet door on his left swooped open and he was dragged in by his left arm as his right arm dried away any stray tears.

Marshall Lee covered Gumball's mouth, even though with all of these emotional events happening to him, he wasn't surprised that it was the vampire that ambushed him. Gumball stepped away from Marshall, his head downcast and his arms crossed.

"Is she that bad?" Marshall asked in a concerned voice. Gumball only nodded, and Marshall stared up at the hanging bulb in the coat closet, pushing his hair up past his forehead, causing it to stick up in multiple places.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Gumball finally looked up at Marshall, "Those marks the wounds caused? They were from a bear attack." Marshall covered his mouth in surprise.

"You don't mean…?" Marshall's sentence trailed off.

"I'm not positive, but from your situation before, with the mother bear you chased out of your cave, the mother might've come in contact with a sleuth of bears, in which they became more active, even agitated, and caused mayhem." Gumball bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away from the vampire. "My theory probably isn't true, since your cave isn't very close to Fionna's tree house, and if anything Fionna probably evoked the bear; or even her cat-" Gumball stopped himself, realizing Cake wasn't with Fionna when she arrived to the castle. "She walked all this way…"

"What is it?" Marshall spoke up, seeing Gumball stagger and lean his back against the wall.

"Marshall… I think Fionna trekked ten miles to the Candy Kingdom in her state-" Gumball choked on a sob and hid his face in his hands. Without even thinking, Marshall wrapped his arms around the prince just as Gumball slumped over, and in turn Gumball's pink head flopped against the vampire's shoulder. Marshall was wide-eyed with disbelief, and both the boys knew that if Fionna walked ten miles without her cat, Cake had even worse wounds.

Marshall and Gumball stayed in that position for a few minutes; Marshall holding Gumball's torso as the prince sniffled into the vampire's shoulder, until Gumball pulled away, silently nodding an apology as he sniffled his gross boogers. "I need to… recuperate in my room." And Gumball left Marshall in the closet.

Gumball walked holding his arms, and his eyes blankly stared at the path before him. He wasn't even sure if he was headed to his room; he just needed to think. All his feelings jumbled in his chest and the emotional weight of his wounded knight took a lot out of him. His steps led him to the royal library on the opposite side of his living quarters.

The only parts of the library Gumball used were the science and history sections to help him with experiments, but he found himself in the fantasy and magic section, which had a good layer of dust encasing the books. It was a small section, but he decided to resort to magic to get him through his predicament.

He found books on mind control, summoning, and mythical creatures, but none held the exact information he needed. As Gumball scratched his scalp, he realized even he didn't know what he was trying to find. He fell upon a thick book with purple leather and golden lettering, which spelled out "Fairy Tales", with the author's name scratched out. Judging by the crumpled pages and the distinctly musty smell, he could tell it was from the days before the Mushroom War. Gumball started reading the book, and his mind was instantly taken away from his reality.

As for Marshall, the vampire stayed in the closet for a little while longer, processing the moment that just passed. He didn't mean to hug Gumball like that; it was as if his body moved on its own. He sighed and slouched onto the floor and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his lowered head. He hadn't known Fionna for as long as Gumball, but he knew Fionna well enough. He also silently admitted he used to have a crush on the girl. Those feelings passed awhile ago, but he still thought of her as a friend, and to see a friend like that was horrifying, and for a vampire it made him desire blood. He was lucky he was able to control himself. If Marshall had been a hundred years younger, he would have devoured Fionna's blood.

Marshall thought about Fionna in the infirmary, getting healed and so on. He thought of the bears that attacked her. He thought about how these fleeting moments could be her final. Marshall got up and exited the closet, heading towards the main door. He grabbed the umbrella and raincoat he dropped and left the castle, the sun setting over the horizon of trees. He needed to find help before going bear hunting.

Marshall muttered "This means war," as he flew off towards the Fire Kingdom.

**A/N: What a pleasant surprise! Guess I'm gonna continue this thing, huh? Sorry for the delay, I was stuck at the part where Gumball brought Fionna into the castle (I kept thinking**_** "And then what?**_**" And just kinda stopped for like 2 months). Well then; so Gumball's gonna be a wizard and Marshall wants revenge. Sweet. Can't wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gumball got carried away with his reading and ended up staying in the library for the rest of the day and into the night. He read about magical adventure's, fantasies made up by humans like Fionna, and the romance that unfolded by the characters. There was one story he found very peculiar, about a prince who falls in love with a lowly peasant boy. The peasant ends up being sent to war with the neighboring land of barbarians, and the prince finds the peasant before the peasant is killed in battle, where the peasant is grabbed by the neck, cut up at the chest and limbs, then thrown at a tree where he laid to die. The prince then held the peasant in his arms at his dying breath escaped the peasant. The prince takes revenge for his fallen lover and kills the brute that slain the peasant, but the prince is killed in the process. Gumball scrunched his eyebrows at the gruesome and vulgar end for the two young lovers, and looked up from the text to look out the window. Gumball's pale-pink face reflected off the candlelight in the window, and he could see the stars above his kingdom.

His gaze fell to a light just over the hills, glowing ferociously and creeping over the hills. Gumball realized it was fire and jumped out of his chair and raced out of the library.

As Marshall flew through the clouds, he noticed the abundance of bears in the grasslands. It didn't cross his mind that he should find Cake until that moment. His determination was already guiding him towards the fire kingdom, and if Cake's condition was as bad as he feared, he didn't wasn't to loose control of himself.

Marshall Lee had flown to the Fire Kingdom that evening to search for the flame prince. When he touched down, he didn't even bother to ask the guards at the entrance where the prince was, and instead slammed the bulking doors open with his foot. Marshall floated into the throne room with his arms crossed and his face in a tight glare. He looked up at the flame prince, who was speaking to some of his assistants about the kingdom. The prince noticed Marshall's glare and gave an equally terrifying glare right back. Using his fire, the prince made a staircase and walked gracefully down to meet the vampire king.

"Hello, Marshall Lee." The flame prince stated flatly, "you didn't need to barge in like that, but it can't be helped. What-?"

"Fionna's hurt." When the words left Marshall's mouth, the flame prince's flame grew brighter and his glare now worrisome.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She had a fight with some bears. Probably a whole army. We don't know how Cake is since she wasn't with Fionna when we found her."

The flame prince looked down at his feet, processing the situation, "Where did you find her?"

"At the steps of the Candy Kingdom,"

"That means… She didn't walk, did she? Wounded…?"

"I'm afraid so."

The flame prince looked up from his gaze and cast his eyes to Marshall's grim appearance. "So you came for my help."

"Yeah, since these fuckers are tearing apart Aaa. And don't you want revenge for what they did?"

"More than anything right now," The flame prince was now facing Marshall's floating figure, "what's your plan?"

"Wreak havoc." Marshall turned around and headed to the door. "I'm going to need your fire power. Follow me to the bulk of the problem," And with that, Marshall headed out of the palace. Flame prince shouted orders for an army, and clad himself in his best armor.

Gumball ran through the candy castle at a break-neck speed. _If there's fire, _he thought, _there must be a flame prince at the center of the chaos_.

When he got to the entrance, there were already candy citizens crowding the large doorway and the front steps, demanding answers from the prince.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Prince Gumball, what does this mean for the kingdom?!"

"This place is gonna melt into a sugary puddle!"

"Everything is going to be fine, my candy people," Gumball calmly stated, "I have it all under control, but in the meantime, stay indoors until the flames die down." Gumball masked his worry with a sweet smile, and the candy citizens headed to their homes. He spun back around to the castle, with a glare across his face as he slammed the bulking doors shit. "Damn that vampire," he swore under his breath. He decided to take manners into his own hands and control the chaos.

**A/N**

LOOK AT THIS SHORT CHAPTER. WOW FOR A TWO MONTH HIATUS I DIDNT GET MUCH DONE, HUH?

Yeah I'm PO'd too. As an art student, I have a lot of responsibilities and shat i gotta doooooo. So yeah that's my excuse. I also don't have an outline or any real ending for this story, but i can feel an ending in my bones. Maybe chapter 10? 15? definitely wont go over 20. Anyway, i gotta say i made Flame Prince kinda a prissy boy. If you read the comic books, you know that he's not AT ALL like this. IDK I just felt like making my Flame Prince like this, since he isn't really introduced in the show and i cant bounce off of . ALSO I'm caught up on the show, so yeah i might make Gum and Marshy more of an old friend duo than nemesis's. Is that too much of a spoiler? I guess not since i have no real plan for this story lol. Wow this was long. Look forward to the next chapter! I wanna work on it over thanksgiving and Christmas break, so it might come around January. See ya, and THANK YOU for reading!


End file.
